La Bella y la Bestia
by Alezti
Summary: ella deberás lo dejaría sin sexo por tiempo indefinido, no se arriesgaría no, él era un hombre frio, calculador e inteligente, sobre todo inteligente


**Otra pequeña historia, gracias a **_**Nina-chan, **__**Terra001**__** y **__**bl4s**_** por haberme dejado review en "Helado Napolitano", no sé si vayan a leer esto también pero gracias…**

**Y pues estoy de vacaciones y me ha dado por escribir así que estaré escribiendo una historia diaria más o menos. Todas van a ser pequeñas.**

**Mientras tanto espero les guste esta.**

**Los personajes no son míos. Es AU y espero que no tan ooc.**

* * *

><p>¡Taisho! Salí a media tormenta solo a comprar palomitas, así que ahora ven y aplástate en ese sofá, que veremos esa película quieras o no – decía una pelinegra ya bastante enfadada.<p>

Y quien eres tú para ordenarme, humana – decía el ojidorado, no dignándose siquiera a voltear al ver a la "humana" y caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Mira tú, poderosísimo youkai, o vienes voluntariamente o…

¿o qué? – interrumpió el inu, Kagome entrecerró los ojos, inhalo todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron y habló con una sonrisa malévola pintada en su rostro

O te quedas sin sexo con la humana- ella reía mentalmente, eso bastaría para hacerlo retroceder.

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos, de haberle escuchado decir eso hace dos años, se hubiera largado a reír, pero ahora sabia de lo que era capaz aquella insignificante humana, ella deberás lo dejaría sin sexo por tiempo indefinido, no se arriesgaría no, él era un hombre frio, calculador e inteligente, sobre todo inteligente, y gracias a su inteligencia ahora estaba recostado en el sofá, con la morena recargada sobre su pecho y un bowl de palomitas en las piernas, viendo una estúpida película de Disney.

_-creí haberte dicho que bajaras a cenar_

_- no tengo hambre_

_- sal ahora mismo o derribare la puerta_

_- No quiero_

No estaba prestando atención a la televisión sinceramente, él recordaba que esa misma película es por la que fueron al cine meses atrás, siendo arrastrado –literalmente- por su pareja. Ya después pensó que era lo mejor que pudo hacer, ya que en la sala no había mucha gente y Kagome y él pudieron estar a sus anchas haciendo de todo menos ver la película. De hecho fueron dos veces a "ver" la misma película.

_- con delicadeza_

_-¿bajaras a cenar?_

_- con dulzura, con suavidad_

_- Será un placer que bajaras a cenar conmigo_

_- Por favor_

_- Por favor_

_- ¡No¡_

_- ¡Entones muérete de hambre!_

Esos gritos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos sumados a una risita proveniente de la persona a lado de él.

¿se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes?

Es que te pareces a la bestia – decía conteniendo una risa más audible

Hn – fue su única respuesta.

¿Qué? que él se parecía a ese, no, claro que no- ¿en qué? -Él podía ser un demonio, pero hasta en su verdadera forma era hermoso, que indignante y humillante era que lo comparará con la bestia aquella.

yo lo decía por el carácter, es igual de feo que el que tienes tú, esa escena me recuerda cuando te enojaste por que no quise ir a cenar contigo y casi rompes mi puerta.- y volvió a soltar una risita y después puso su atención nuevamente en la película. Sesshomaru aprovecho para indagar en sus recuerdos nuevamente – la reparación de la puerta, le había salido carísima-.

No supo que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la morena se removió en sus brazos para mirarlo, así le presto la suficiente atención a la pantalla para darse cuenta que ya había terminado. Volteó a ver a su pareja y esta le sonrió, para después levantarse y apagar la tele, ya iba rumbo a su habitación cuando se giró.

Por cierto Sessh, mañana veremos Buscando a Nemo

Porque no rentas películas de acción, eso estaría mejor, mañana ni creas que estaré por aquí. Diviértete viendo tu película.

Bien, entonces tu hijo y yo la veremos solos, Buenas noches – y entro a su habitación azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, enfatizando su tono enfadado.

¿Mi hijo? – Sesshomaru reaccionó parándose de inmediato del sofá y fue corriendo hasta estar de frente a la habitación, giro la perilla y nada, no se abría, ¡le había cerrado con seguro! – ¡Kagome que quisiste decir con eso! ¡Kagome ábreme en este mismo momento! Tienes que decirme-gritaba el youkai.

No quiero, no te importa – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

¡Maldita sea Kagome abre!

Ya te dije que no, y ya vete, no molestes.

¡Tonta humana!- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse a acomodar al sofá de nuevo, sabía que era imposible que saliera de la habitación, ya antes había hecho lo mismo. Era mejor esperar hasta mañana que estuviera más tranquila. Un hijo, iban a tener un hijo. Una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios y aunque era algo imposible, Sesshomaru Taisho se olvidó del sexo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un día después la escena parecía un dejavu, él estaba recostado en el sofá con el mismo bowl de palomitas en las piernas y Kagome recostada en su pecho. Ambos poniendo atención a la película, viendo como el padre de Nemo cruzaba el océano en su búsqueda, y ante su cavilación estiro una mano para tocar el vientre de su esposa, porque él también iría hasta el fin del mundo por el pequeño – o pequeña- que venía en camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, gracias a mi hermana que me da palabras para inventar las historias, jeje… la palabra que me dio fue Disney de ahí me deja desarrollar la historia a mi… así es más fácil para mi escribir…<strong>

**Bueno me despido, ojalá y les haya gustado…**


End file.
